


Space Odyssey

by RedSolveig



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSolveig/pseuds/RedSolveig
Summary: Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy about GA,daydream and maybe a kiss(?)
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Joe Seaward
Kudos: 42





	1. Hazy

在黑夜和白天之间，第三种光穿过头顶宽阔的空间，比月光更淡。在长久的时间里，Joe愿意相信那是天空本身的颜色。如果在这个时候侧过头，他能看到Dave在离他眼睛不到十公分的地方睡着。他的睫毛弯曲而短，沐浴在这样遥远的光里，细小的尘埃在脸颊上随着呼吸轻轻颤动。  
  
失眠的夜晚Joe常常这样看着他，时间很快过去。  
  
但今晚是不一样的。当Dave对他说出那句话的时候。你想加入个乐队吗，他说，Joe，我们组个乐队吧。他说出那句话的时候，他不知道为什么但是几乎不假思索地说了好。就好像在比这长足的时光还要久的以前，比那时的他矮上大半个头的Dave说，你想一起去音乐节吗。  
  
是的，为什么不呢？如果重来一次，他还是会做出一样的决定。就像他相信露出海面的小岛下，作为基地的海床，早已用某种具有先验性的原型作出了决定性的选择。不论是否知道，人总是倾向于选择相同的结果。  
  
Joe把头枕在手肘上，调整了下姿势。Dave一向睡得很沉，如果他真正睡着了的话。因此在这时，他可以从各个角度肆无忌惮地观察他。这样面对非常熟悉的人是一件过分奇怪的事，看得久了，会觉得仿佛每个部位都有可爱和陌生的地方，又好像整个人都是全新的，如何也不能认识清楚：他的皮肤太白，头发既蓬松又柔软，他的嘴唇太薄，以至于一笑就抿成一条直线。  
  
他想起第一次去到Dave家里的情景。不论他们是如何兴奋地冲上楼梯，Dave在打开房门之前还是有些紧张地挠了挠头；他忍不住打趣Dave，但永远不会告诉他，自己其实也紧张地要死。  
  
我没想到你住在这里。Dave跳起来要去找那张“绝对不能错过”的唱片时，他坐在床沿上说。  
  
太小？  
  
太素净。他听见Dave在那头的笑声。  
  
他继续解释，你生活中有那么多色彩。  
  
有件事你需要知道：生活中的色彩不会因外部环境的映射而改变。  
  
这话是谁说的？  
  
我啊。他把头歪出来。怎么，我在那边，你听不出我的声音吗？  
  
“Davey!Davey!”  
  
是他的妈妈。她刚刚或者即将做好晚饭。后面她可能还说了些什么，但Joe不再记得。因为他们对视一眼之后，他已经哈哈大笑起来。  
  
Joe意识到自己在对着回忆发笑的时候，脸上的弧度已经很大了。  
  
窗外渐渐呈现一种朦胧的美感，仿佛渗透了粗糙的颗粒，配合着高饱和低对比的淡出效果。天正在逐渐亮起来。Joe翻过身，仰头看着窗户与天花板之间的拐角，光在那里产生奇妙的反应。由深邃的蓝，到混沌的紫，最后变成耀眼的红色。只要太阳不升起，他可以在静默中任思想在回忆里飘荡，把这些零零碎碎的片段一直记下去。生活还是要继续，不过这也许并不是一件坏事，因为Dave现在就在他身边不到十公分的地方，而且他总会醒的。  
  
他感觉到Dave均匀的呼吸逐渐轻下去，接着身体轻轻地动了动。  
  
“早上好。”Joe用手拄着头，看着他说。  
  
“早上好啊，懒虫。”Dave两只眼睛简直眯成了一条线，嘴巴也是，不过Joe敢肯定那是在笑。阳光的晕影越过Dave的头顶漫进来，他柔软的金发被烫得微微发亮。  
  



	2. Petrichor

意外分为两种，此刻的意料之内彼刻的意料之外，和不论何时都是核弹爆炸的意料之外。在生日聚会上接到戴的电话对乔来说是第一种。

乔住在学校不远的一套平房。两居室，与人合租还算宽敞，外加设备齐全的浴室、卫生间、美式厨房、窗户朝西的餐室，一条走廊。而现在起居室大大小小的灯都开着，那些颜色鲜亮的气球，头碰着头靠在天花板上，卷曲的彩绳垂在半空中。所有这一切，还有房间里密密层层的人群，都延长了电话递到他手里的时间，以至于在他一边问着那是谁一边看清屏幕，而纠结在一处的眉毛不自觉放平的时侯，手机已经振动得快要裂开了。

“乔，你们那里是不是在下雨？”

乔从昨晚十二点开始等待这个电话。

“什么？”

“布莱顿在下雨吗？”

乔抬头看了一眼，窗户上只映着屋内的灯光。“等我出去看看。”他的嘴角几乎是毫不抑制地向上扬。

他走到屋外，流淌的凉意笼在他的肩头。

“是真的！但这也太小了。你知道，要是不走出来的话谁知道在下雨呢。”

“所以还是在下咯。”

“当然了，从各种意义上来说。”

“看我说的多准。”

“你怎么知道的？”

戴在那头开始笑，语气里满是瞧他多么聪明。你瞧伊斯特本显示在下雨布莱顿的天气预报现在还是阴天但我就是知道。一些平淡至极的话题，蛋糕什么样子啦，插的什么蜡烛啦，起司有没有融化的刚刚好啦。他说我等会拍照片给你。戴轻咳两声。

“好吧听着，我想你大概这会很忙，所以我会快点说——12岁生日快乐，乔。我真替你高兴。”

他们聊了很久。

远近的天已经黑下去，由于下雨，颜色深沉而透亮，可以看见阴云散若青烟，飘浮于其下。他的心还在震荡，在胸口处怦怦跳着。他慢吞吞地扬起头，疏落的雨水滴在他脸上。这股热意混合着酒香向两旁飘散开，在夜色中渐渐近似一种嗡鸣，消融进尘埃里。街道上骨立着几盏路灯，风冲过雨幕扑面而来，带着夏季奇妙的味道。他记得这种专属于雨天的气味，那是从潮湿的土壤中泛起的雨气，独属于某些难以宣之于口的心情。至于雨水，“它尝起来的味道就像酒，”就像酒，在细细密密的水珠浸进戴的衣服时他冲着他说，就像这样，让雨水落进嘴里，你要不要试试？

那是十二岁的午后，或许比这还要早。他们划船到湖中心时遇上大雨。他和戴。他们藏在湖中灌木盘虬交错的枝干下等雨过去，雨点砸在湖面上，潮湿的、苔藓似的味道像雾一样飘起来，混着热浪罩在他们四周。他们肩膀挨着肩膀，两个人都湿漉漉地。

戴皱着鼻子说，这难闻极了。

他记得头顶上树叶摇晃着雨滴纷纷攘攘落下的声音。树叶上积攒成的豆大的水珠好几次正好重重砸在他的头顶上，戴哈哈大笑，他于是摇晃起戴头上的树枝雨珠哗啦啦滚了他一身。他们讨论四面八方的潮湿气味究竟是为什么，他说好吧好吧就像你说的那样戴语调扬得高高地说不行你根本没有相信。

他觉得这味道其实并不坏。因为这和雨水落到戴身上、头发上所弥漫的湿气有种隐秘的相似，而那甜丝丝的气息是那么好闻。是的，就像酒。那天他们还没有回家戴的体恤就干了，只是鬓发还粘在一起，微微有些卷曲。

后来中学课本里解释，那是土壤中的植物油脂融化在雨水中的气味。

居然已经过去了这么久的时光。

“嘿，乔！”窗户里有人朝他挥手。乔打了个手势。

他按亮手机屏幕，手机通知栏有长长的一串。打来电话之前他甚至还发了这么多信息，清一色地只有一个词：

[乔]

[乔]

[乔]

[乔]

[乔]

[乔]

[乔]

[乔]

他的声音几乎是立刻到达了乔的耳边。以J开头的词语会让上唇在发音时轻轻扬起。嘿，乔。你好吗，乔。乔。生日快乐，乔。乔忍住没有笑出声，只是眉毛高高地向后飞去，像用刻刀划开一条延长线。戴的声音像棉花糖似的在他耳边一圈圈化开。确实，这是他会干出的事，一遍一遍地重复直到他终于能够发现。而在这之前，他只是吟咏一般把他的名字捧在嘴里。生日快乐，乔。你现在已经明白了所有的事情。况且这一切是这么简单，对不对？如果换一个人，他可能会采取完全不同的做法。但这又有什么关系呢？亲吻不会长久，时间也不会，但是他会一遍一遍地像这样呼唤你的名字直到你低下头来，这是在他搞清楚自己为什么这么做之前，就确定无疑的事。

他回复了几个字，突然又删掉，给他打过去。

对面是飞快地接起：“怎么了，乔？”

“呃，其实也没什么，我只是想说，”他的呼吸轻轻散在空气中，“我真的很想你。”


	3. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐bgm：小甜曲《Rims of Doom》  
> 搭配歌词食用更佳

冰冷的天气里，戴变得更不爱出门了，天天窝在卧室裹着棉被。

从屋里隔着玻璃向外看，天很好。在这种舒适的时刻，戴有足够的时间从心底里爱着、并且兴致勃勃地观察着这个世界。什么也不干，什么也不想。街上行人来来往往，他的脑中是一片大风刮过的空白，几乎失去了时间的所有痕迹。这样一个奇怪、陌生的世界，离他如此遥远，然而仍然是他所栖居的这个世界。就像抵达高山，除了雪、岩石和天空什么都没有，或者如利文斯顿在非洲静谧的雨林上的冒险。一个被剥离至本质的世界，闪耀着热闹与恼人的美。无数神经兮兮、含混又美妙的意向像他一样自在地飘浮在他的脑子里。

乔的情况复杂一些，他已经快要毕业，下一个夏天到来之前就会变成戴嘴里“做什么事情都很正确”的人。闲暇的时间确实更多，但无数零零碎碎、以前可能存在也或许没有、无论如何一直隐藏在尘埃里的事情纷纷浮了出来，不知不觉间填满了这些时光。

在大学里，有人说“岁月的流逝常常是悄悄的和残酷的”，他初时听觉得很在理，也去读波拉尼奥的著作，却并没有因此改变自己的看法。无论此前还是以后，只是相信自己始终年轻。值得考虑的东西越来越多，但不会轻易改变的东西始终是一成不变，比如他和戴，比如他们四个人的秘密结社。从许多年前开始，四人就经常互通往来，不考虑花费，不考虑见面的最佳时机。即使在组建乐队以后，这一点也没有改变：几个人的交谈，人人都倾听，个个都思考，无人叫喊，常常收获颇丰。他们通常不能相互完全理解，但在言语之外，一种更强大的共感游离在词曲间，让偶尔出现的分歧也变得奇妙。所有这一切，都让音乐不仅仅和其他许多乔所喜欢的事物一样，按部就班地陈列在时光两侧，成为无数热情中可选择的一种，而更像眼前广阔大路上不论离得远还是近，都唯一确凿无疑的未来，如同戴本身对于他的含义。

与周围环境保持着和谐的沉默逐渐蔓延开来，在他俩都没意识到之前，就填充进生活里。起初乔以此为乐，喜欢坐在戴的一边当个旁观者，感受宁静在慢慢地向他内心压来。随着开学日子的日益临近，他和戴之间的沉默也变得越来越长，就像在一起生活了很多年的恋人一样，这种沉默雾气般渗透进他们每天持续时间与日俱增的共处里。

有时他们不说任何话，一动不动地躺在床上看着随风轻轻摆动的窗纱。就像他们从不谈起他们的处境、乔的毕业、今后将怎样一样，对那些会让他们想起这些问题的事情也尽量避而远之。这把他们拖进了一种沉默。乔知道这是一种一种不幸。但这种情绪没有让他们彼此远离，反而很奇怪地把他们紧紧地连在了一起。

他们在彼此都热爱的阳光里踢球。他喜欢看戴一只手忙着扶眼镜，另一只手还故作镇定地放在兜里保持平衡。有时候也去弹子房，打保龄球。那几周，城里比平常安静，居民出门去度假，偶有旅客也步履匆匆，在天黑前消失。向小镇外伸展的小道上泥浆阴着，但并不滑，暮色将近时，他俩就离开小道，沿着浅草中间坎出的弯弯曲曲的路四处漫步，走过沙沙吃草或悠闲卧着的牛羊群。

有次回家的时候，两旁的路灯已经亮起，淡淡的暖黄色沿着屋顶和砖墙倾泻下来，一圈又一圈。乔有意把脚步放得很低，每一步都牵引起平滑的摩擦声。戴双手插在裤兜里，一路走着把小石子踢地到处都是。寂静像轻盈的亚麻披肩般落在静谧的暖灯下，而戴摇晃的身影被一盏盏灯的阴影推着向前，如踢起的石子落进水面，漾开波纹似的回声。

乔有时看着他。

一周前他们跑到艾德家去吃饭。来时戴的脸色就不比平常，更像一种刻意说服自己后展现出的雀跃。戴说自己明天中午必须得回家吃饭，因为今天推掉了老妈的烤鲈鱼。但他知道不只这些。也不止是吐槽歌词时偶尔冒出的“我妈就不喜欢这句”。德鲁一边和盘子里的豆子作斗争一边玩笑似的问戴一遍，你到底要怎么办啊，我们要继续前进，还是原地等待吗？乔不记得他究竟有没有回答。

在戴因为一颗石头跑得太远，影子在墙上若隐若现时，乔忍不住笑着说，你在干嘛呀。

戴晃了一圈，慢悠悠地蹭过来。

他忽然感觉到来自戴的手的一阵冰凉，探进他左手安静躺着的上衣口袋里。手背既凉且滑，仿佛一块平整的玻璃轻轻靠过来，伴随清脆的声响，或者瞬间光的折射，在脑内闪过、漾开，让他片刻失明，以至于头晕目眩。但那确是真实存在的，就像他真切感受到的那只手一定也感受到了他的温度，不然的话，为什么戴在紧跟着用手背碰他的手背，接着把手指放进他的食指和中指之间时，会有一秒钟的停顿，那稍纵即逝、但确实存在过的停顿？

他在紧张吗？乔不退缩，也没回应。戴乘胜追击，他的手稍稍向外抽，接着换了方向，又探进来，现在他的五个手指都扣着乔的指尖缝隙了。乔把手指伸开，轻轻向下蜷缩，像环起新生的婴儿似的摩挲着戴的指节，指尖剐蹭着衣兜里浅浅的茸毛。一切又像过去的无数时日一样熟悉。他的灵魂脱离了刚刚的小小空间，回到眼前一盏接一盏的路灯下。乔把手翻到上面，改为包裹着戴的手。他连每个指节都那么凉。

在想什么呢？

没什么啊。

你刚刚明明走神了。

因为路上实在太好看了。

那也走神太久了吧。

他觉得自己该说些什么。

你冷吗？

不冷。

那你手怎么这么凉？

他们现在在爬上坡了，一段缓慢上升的鹅卵石路。乔骑自行车从这里下来会把刹车捏得很慢，循着逐渐开阔的视线向前看，两旁高低房屋向身后滑去，谁家阳台的花开了许多。乔向上走着，立起身子骑自行车、仰着好奇的头四处看的少年的剪影向他迎面而来，穿过他的身体。在那之后他就认识了戴，因此接着两个少年谈笑着走下来，边走边跳上路边的台阶，伸长手去够阳台垂下来的枝条，然后又跳下来。乔闭上眼睛。戴说得对，他走神太久了。可你到底在回忆里找什么呢？是什么呢，是什么呢。确凿无疑的未来。我们一起去音乐节吧。你真的确定眼前的道路吗，如果是的话，你又怎么确定真正确凿无疑的在过去，还是未来？

小镇上几乎没有什么新鲜事，尤其是冬天。俱乐部一家接一家的关停。上高中的时候他们打赌一年内镇上会有新的唱片店，接着是两年，到最后只能寄托于哪个同学某天顿悟回到这里开一家新的。几年前这条街的左手边开了一家奇形怪状的二手店，从对面放学经过的黄昏，乔的眼睛会一直呆在那装饰繁复的门廊上。没办法，行走的人总得盯着什么东西。直到后来的某一天，那家店突然消失，他们才突然发现彼此甚至从来不知道里面到底是什么样子。而当时的画面却先沉进他的脑子，以至于每每经过，都会唤起一种算不上什么情感的记忆。奇怪的是，当时的他从未想要记住这些。

他和戴边走边聊最近的新闻，奥运会，足球，甚至女王的圣诞致词。绕来绕去的记忆却在脑中起起伏伏沉不下去。这些混乱无声的片段投射出来，让他止不住地看向未来，那些沉默中他们所共同想到的东西。你所认为的事。可是你瞧他什么也不说什么也不说这就是他留给你的全部线索。在你小心翼翼地探询着，想要找到一个确定无疑的答案的时候，他是如何同样绝望的寻找着，你不知道吗？那些在舌头的火焰上跳动的话语，你真的不知道吗？

回家之后乔脱下鞋子，把东西放在茶几上，有好一会儿只是看着戴。他把帽子挂在衣帽架上，顺便整理着搭在旁边的围巾，过了几分钟才走进来，想从桌上找些零食，接着找起遥控器。

“下半年你打算做什么？”你瞧。总是这样，永远混乱，永远不知所云，永远不会挑时机，乔，你就是这样的人。他都能想到这句话会怎样击打到戴的身上。当他看向戴，看着他茫然地抬起头，同时一种逐渐趋向于明白的预见性的表情渐渐浮上来，他脑内的图景和眼前人的反应重合在一起。那些终于爆发的不安却好像击打到他自己身上，让他先行痛苦起来。

“什么？”

“今年你是怎么打算的？”话出口就收不回去。长久以来那些没说过和说不得的，没想到在这会儿都爆发了。

“什么意思？”

“今年啊，今年我们几个都要毕业了。”

“怎么突然问这个，发生什么了？”

“什么也没有，但这就是问题所在。我们不能总是等待，等待。我们需要一个答案。”我要一个答案。

“你想问我什么？我们已经到了这样的地方…”

“你会辍学吗，戴，还是说等到两年之后？”

“你不相信我吗？我是不知道我们现在到底在讨论什么。”

“还是一切都回到最开始我们讨论的？把音乐纯当做业余爱好，这样就什么都不用考虑了？”

“这根本不是一个选择的问题。”

“这就是一个选择。”

“可是你没有给我选择！你没有给我什么余地，对吗？你的眼睛里就写着。你的眼睛里就写着如果我不选你会怎么样。我倒是想问问，你是怎么想的，嗯？”

“什么叫…这是你的事情，戴。你做出一个决定，我做出一个决定，我们有相同的那一部分，这就是我们最开始决定把音乐做下去的原因。如果你想做件事或者做出什么决定，那你就得对它负责。而不是把责任推到什么别人身上。”

“但你根本不明白！你既不明白眼下，也不明白你所说的话所做的事代表的含义。是，是我想要组成乐队，是我没有告诉你，可我不是那样的人做不到像你一样斩钉截铁地安排好自己所有的事，我不是你，我不是你呀。你是快要毕业了，可是过去的几年里每一年我们见过多少次有多少机会呢？你现在又来问我要一个答案，你要我告诉你我多么喜欢我的专业我的学校然后再告诉你我把这些都能马上丢掉忘个干净就好了吗？你根本不明白，从头到尾都是。乔。你根本不明白如果我说我能做到那意味着什么。你知不知道，你知不知道，我多想知道怎样才能不想你…”

刺痛从胃的左下方传来，立刻蔓延到胸口和胃之间的地方。乔像胸口挨了一拳似的，晃了一晃，跌在沙发上。

“对不起。”戴嗫嚅了一阵，说。

“我觉得我得先回家去了，乔。”

重归寂静后的有那么一会儿，乔都一动不动，只觉头晕眼花，脑袋一侧沉得要命。他张开嘴大口大口地呼吸。眼睛像要掉落出去似的坠着，直直陷进对面的黑暗。不知过了多久，一个意象突然出现在他脑海里。又像是那部分记忆已经醒了很久，只是翻来覆去，不知道怎么浮起来：黑暗的角落里，那面墙上是戴画的画。这样的答案什么也救不了。无话可说，无法可想。他身体的一部分像水落进水里，只是沉默着，堕下去，堕下去。

他在这里一分一秒也待不下去了。

他把头埋进双手里，很想吐，可是什么也吐不出。很久之后，眼睛才慢慢看见东西。


	4. Iridescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 折叠一半后的版本。  
> 情人节快乐！

那天晚上乔真正想起的，并不是墙上到底画了什么，而是记忆里他所看到，所听到的东西。

那是戴搬进来后他们一起度过的第一个夏天。

戴就在那面墙下盘腿坐着，穿一件防风外套，脚上光溜溜的，既没穿鞋，也不穿袜子，颜料随意摊在脚边。他只在写歌外的空闲时间拿起画笔，玩似的完成这项事业，进展依然很快。打稿时，他时不时问乔哪一处结构如何，乔往往在稍远处放下手头上的东西，抬起头，认真地对比，或者匆匆说等一下，在一两分钟后走到他的背后，双手撑在大腿上，向前倾着身子说话。

一只叼着树叶的长颈鹿渐渐出现在墙上，四周有蜜蜂，色调朗清。等到上色的时候，不知怎么的，事情变成了两个人一起完成。大片大片的嫩绿省却草稿，顶上那些树叶，乔涂得随心所欲，大号的扁圆刷子，掺一点水就能放手点涂。涮笔桶里的颜料混在一起转着圈，活像黄瓜雪梨味的奶昔。窗外，隐秘的风在高空扫荡，只有云动得飞快。有时候弄到晚一些，天暗下来，他俩留下近前的一盏灯，颜色很暖，只将两人笼在其中。

那段时间里戴疯狂迷恋各种味道的水果软糖，嘴里总是在嚼。在他回头问乔远看比例对不对的时候，在他低着头一笔一笔给长颈鹿添上脚趾的时候，唇齿轻轻相碰，甜腻的味道就绽开在空气里，和颜料相混合，漫进乔的呼吸系统和指尖，将他包裹其中。该怎么形容乔所看到、所感受到的东西？玻璃杯里冰块融化轻轻碰了另一块冰，最甜的棉花糖被胡乱揉碎，草莓上水珠哗啦啦滚落。可乐落到舌头上，二氧化碳和甜水刺啦刺啦地跳起来，一整个柠檬在地上迸溅开。看不见的绒絮像洋流把他卷起来，海葵和水母在眼睛前、耳朵后飘浮着，吞吐着空气中的色彩，不停变化出各种颜色——最后一个联想让他有点想笑，但他还是觉得像凯瑟琳·汉娜在扭着腿唱歌。

乔的呼吸变得又缓又沉。他低头就能看见戴柔软的金发，鼻尖随着视线的变化左右移动。时间静到极点，戴连说话也声音轻轻。

这幅画大概就是在那时被乔在记忆中赋予了意义。连同耳边砂糖味的洋流。就像戴把属于自己灵魂的一部分交到他的手里，带进他的世界。

他心中逐渐产生着对眼前时光无限延伸的希冀，并且朦朦胧胧地将要发现这究竟意味着什么。直到戴突然说好了好了，然后变回原形似地瘫到乔腿上，“吃饭吃饭。”

你饿了？

累。有点。

乔低头看看，讲了个关于长颈鹿有几个脚趾的笑话，戴过来打他，手上的颜料跟着蹭过来；乔不甘示弱，拿起画笔反击；戴往后一闪，在乔抓住他衣服的时候滚在地上，边笑边往后躲，一道墨绿色同时出现在他脸上。

乔。我有个新的想法。闹了一会儿，他把额头抵在乔的手肘上，两人就这么挨着。

关于你的歌？

嗯哼。

是什么？

猜猜。

猜不着。他装模作样地想了一会儿，其实在看戴抬起眉头的时候，额头前的头发卷会不会跟着抬起来。

我在想什么你都猜不到？

你现在在想什么，我怎么猜得到。

我在想一首新歌。一首新歌，一首关于你脚趾头的新歌。

什么啊。乔抬起脑袋看自己的脚，笑得前仰后合。

很久以后，在他把头深深埋进双手的那个晚上，他坐在当初他们完成这幅墙绘最后部分的地方，腹部的疼痛像乳白色的、使人眩晕的毒气，蔓延到每一根血管，连牙根都苦得发麻。即使在他想起这一切时也不知道，那个时候的自己，竟然能在一瞬间记住那么多的东西：桌上的麦片盒直直站着，果篮里横塞进半包水果软糖，旁边躺着忘记放进厨房的水果刀；离头顶不远的地方有两滴颜料；床单上浅浅的褶皱；他俩的腿像夫妻那样挨着伸在那里；向上看，天光的晕影扯着窗纱荡来荡去；窗外一辆车轧过井盖，跳起的石子尖叫声泥泞又清脆。

他究竟是因为戴而记住了这么多与他有关的无关的一切，还是因为记忆的过分清晰而使他一次次想起戴的身影，已经不再重要。就像无数次他故意曲解戴的意思，翻来覆去地问同一个问题，故意说他讨厌他啦，不再喜欢他啦——只是因为喜欢看他假装生气，嘴角塌下去，却好像下一秒就能笑出来。

那时，他觉得自己能这样吵闹着度过一生。

那些记忆中美好的念想，细碎的呢喃，还有脚趾互相交叠在一起所感受到的、温暖的真实，就让它们留在那里，永远地留在那里吧。


End file.
